Thank You
by anotherweasley
Summary: Hermione ponders on Ron trying to protect her by cursing Draco. She gives him her thanks. Missing scene (chapter) from The Chamber of Secrets.


Thank You  
  
Harry and Hermione helped Ron back to the castle after Ron had finished coughing up slugs.  
  
When they got inside it was dinnertime in the Great Hall. Ron was left with no appetite after his recent experience. "I think...I think I'm just going to go back to my room and rest. You two can go to dinner."  
  
"Okay," said Harry feeling bad for Ron but figuring that it would be for the best. Had he gone through what Ron had, he wouldn't have had any appetite either.  
  
Hermione said, "Why don't you go on ahead, Harry? I'll help Ron upstairs and then meet you in the Great Hall."  
  
"Fine. See ya, Ron. Hope you're feeling better soon," said Harry meaningfully before he left Ron in Hermione's care.  
  
Ron acknowledged him with a weak nod.  
  
Hermione put Ron's left arm around her shoulder. She then put her arms around his waist. She half supported him as they walked quickly to their dormitory. By the time they got to the common room it was as far as Ron could go. "Just...I'm just going to rest on the sofa. You can go down to dinner."  
  
Hermione gently sat Ron down. He pulled one of the huge sofa's pillows closer to him. Then he laid down curling himself into a ball and closed his eyes.  
  
Hermione crouched down until she was eye level with Ron lying on the sofa. Although he wasn't throwing up slugs anymore, his face was still very much chalky-white and some beads of sweat still lingered on his face. He looked so unlike himself that Hermione was still worried. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"No. I'm feeling better really. Just need some rest. Besides I don't want to explain to her why I'm like this. I don't want to get expelled for trying to curse Malfoy."  
  
It was then that Hermione realized what was really bothering her. Behind her worry for Ron's health, she had to wonder why he tried to curse Draco. Well of course they all hated him. Draco was a nasty, evil wizard who cared about nothing but his and his family's interests. He only cared to associate with those that were powerful, rich, and purebloods. They fancied the dark arts. And although Ron and his family were purebloods, they were poor, good and kind. The Weasley's were the polar opposites of the Malfoy's.  
  
It made sense that Ron would stick up for her. She, Harry, and Ron were best friends and that's just what best friends do. By why go to the extreme of trying to curse Draco? In the year and a half that Hermione had known Ron, she had heard Draco say some nasty things to Ron about him and his family. She knew these things hurt him, hurt his pride, even if he didn't admit it to himself. She could see it in his eyes when Draco would make his snide remarks. She had seen it today out there in the courtyard. And yet Ron hadn't tried to curse Draco until he verbally attacked Hermione. Filthy Mudblood, Draco had said. Hermoine's cheeks flushed at his words. Why had Ron tried to protect her when he wouldn't even protect himself?  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She didn't know if Ron had fallen asleep while she had been thinking. Ron slightly opened his eyes in acknowledgement of her voice. "Why did you try to curse Draco?"  
  
If Ron had enough energy he would have rolled his eyes at what he thought to be a stupid question. And yet Hermione could also see some other emotions there-a flash of anger and maybe a bit of confusion as well. "I...he," a note of anger was present in Ron's voice, "he had no right to say what he did to you. You're a better witch than he will ever be a wizard. I just couldn't let him..." Ron's voice trailed off. He was looking at her confused, as if he could offer her no other explanation. Draco's words had angered him greatly and he reacted. He hadn't stopped to consider why.  
  
Hermione was just as confused as Ron was at this point. Still her heart flared with gratitude and pride about what Ron had tried to do. It didn't matter that his curse had backfired and he had been the one that wound up eating slugs. What he had tried to do mattered so much more. She had to tell Ron how she felt and yet part of her hesitated, unsure what to say. "Well...I just wanted to say thank you for...for sticking up for me."  
  
Ron nodded and gave her half a smile. "Anytime," he said as he closed his eyes assured that whatever confusion there had been was unimportant and not worth giving anymore thought to.   
  
For her part, Hermione watched him another moment or two as he drifted off to sleep. She was sure he'd be feeling a lot better after he rested. She walked off to join Harry in the Great Hall assured that she had the two best friends in the entire world, wizarding or otherwise. 


End file.
